Certain vehicles, such as tractors, are provided with armrest control modules. Display panels are mounted on arms which are attached to and project out from the armrest module. Such display panels must be adjustable in order to accommodate different operators. In a current production design, the display panel is adjustable, but is only pivotable about a single axis. It is desired to have a display panel mounting which can be adjusted more than being pivotal about a single axis.